A World Without WordGirl
Part 1 Featured Words: Obligation, Antsy Today is Becky's birthday, and her parents have planned her "the greatest party EVER!" Becky is extremely excited and antsy to start partying. What's first in store is an enormous Pretty Princess bouncy castle, which Becky wants to jump in right away. However, she picks up with her super hearing a robbery at a sandwich shop. Bob hears it too, and reminds her of her obligation to protect the city. Reluctantly, Becky transforms into WordGirl and flies to the shop, where she finds Chuck robbing it. Chuck says that he wants people to eat only sandwiches made by him, and doesn't want anyone else to make them. After some complaining from both people and a definition of "antsy", WordGirl ties up Chuck and tells the shop owner to keep an eye on him until the police arrive. When she gets back to the party, everyone has left the bouncy castle and started riding on ponies dressed like Pretty Princess and Count Cloudy, characters from Becky's favorite show. Becky, saying that "it's the greatest thing that ever happened to her", wants to start riding, but is interrupted yet again by the sandwich shop man calling for help. When she arrives there, she sees The Butcher untying Chuck. An impatient and annoyed WordGirl ties both up and tells the sandwich shop man to watch them (again). When returning to the party, Becky finds that the ponies are sleeping because they were tired out from "the fun the kids were having". But she gets another surprise–her parents have set up a real ferris wheel in the backyard! Before she gets a chance to take a ride, the sandwich shop man is calling yet again! Truly frustrated, she flies to the shop, finds Dr. Two-Brains freeing Chuck and The Butcher, and takes them all to jail. When WordGirl is returning home, she sees the Energy Monster rampaging through the city streets. With the help of Captain Huggy Face, she connects the power lines to the monster and flips the switch, causing the monster to be sucked up through the lines and into Becky's house, electrifying the cake. Becky gets back home and is ready to have a go on the ferris wheel, but soon finds out the power surge stopped it from working. Crushed that being WordGirl made her miss her extremely great party, she wishes on her (strangely glowing) birthday cake that she was just Becky Botsford and not WordGirl, and that WordGirl never existed. While she goes to the fence to mope, her brother TJ, a diehard fan of WordGirl, says that he would like to meet "his hero Chuck the Awesome Sandwich-Making King". Becky, confused, tells him she thought his favorite hero was WordGirl, only to have him reply that he has never heard of her. The other people of the party say similar things, even her parents. Then Becky looks out at the city, and finds that there is a huge statue of Chuck, that Chuck is the king, and that he has renamed the city "Chucktopia". Becky is shocked to see how her wish had changed so much about her life. Part 2 Featured Words: Unusual, Enchanted After a brief summary about the previous episode, Becky is still trying to figure out about the changes in the city. She starts by asking her parents what they put in the cake, and after getting no helpful reponse, she looks at the empty cake mix box. Confused by the "Warning: If electrified, cake may become enchanted" label, she finally realizes that this was probably a birthday joke, "getting Chuck to pretend he's the king of the city". Seeing her parents confused by her remark, Becky realizes that it's not a joke, and the cake really was enchanted. Wanting to investigate, she makes an excuse to leave with Bob. She sees that all the shops are sandwich shops and that there are statues of Chuck everywhere. One suddenly makes an announcement that "it's time for Sandwich Talk", and hearing this, a couple of citizens start replacing certain words with sandwich-related words, such as "I really mayonnaise ''your coat" or "It was a bargain at mustard dollars and ''ketchupy-ketchup ''cents". Peeved by such nonsense, Becky stands up to correct them. The people tell her that it was against the law to correct their grammar and word usage, and that she would be arrested. The sheriff who does so is none other than the Butcher, which comes as a surprise to Becky. Sheriff Butcher takes her to City Hall, where King Chuck's office is. Becky tells him that she was a newcomer and didn't know all the laws, so King Chuck tells her all the laws of his city. He also tells her that he was able to take control of the city, due to there being no superhero to stop him. A bell rings, and Chuck's brother Brent brings in a cart of sandwiches. While the authorities are distracted by them, Becky and Bob escape. They run into a sandwich shop, where Becky finds her dad and former "Dr." Two-Brains, who is now the sub-junior assistant manager of the shop. He says that Chuck told him to hang up his lab coat and work at the shop instead, with his boss Glen making things worse. He says that if he had a piece of enchanted cake, he would wish for things to be better. Saying that such a cake got her into this mess, Becky proceeds with telling the entire story. She and her dad then leave the sandwich shop to go back and get Bob's uneaten slice of cake to make things right again, but the police are hot on her trail. They pursue her dad's car, and eventually get it stuck behind a roadblock of meat. Bob gets out of the car and starts eating a path, but there isn't enough time; they need another staller. Suddenly, Two-Brains flies up with his blimp and shoots Chuck's sandwich crusher with a spray of melted cheese. After Becky thanks Two-Brains for the distraction, Bob has finished eating through the meat, and they get on their way. Finally arriving home, Becky puts a candle in Bob's uneaten slice and her mom lights it. Becky makes a wish that WordGirl exists and everything was back to normal, and it worked. The episode ends with Becky getting interrupted by a robot attack by Tobey, causing her to go defeat them, and saying that such interruptions aren't so unusual after all. Trivia *This episode seems to be a parody of the classic movie, ''It's a Wonderful Life. Both involve the main character wishing he or she not "existing" and regretting it in the end. *This is Becky's second birthday in the series. Considering that she is ten years old for most of the series, it is implied that she turns eleven in this episode. **In fact, there are eleven candles on the cake. *Strangely, Bob seems to have been taken into the alternate reality with Becky, being equally shocked at the changes in the city. This is possibly because he is WordGirl's sidekick, Captain Huggy Face, and no WordGirl meant no Captain Huggy Face, so he would be just Bob. *The Bee makes a cameo in Part 2, carrying a sandwich. Gallery Birthday Invitation.jpg|"You're invited to Becky's birthday party!" Wordgirl in A World Without WordGirl part 1 0001.jpg Energymonster.png|Energy Monster WORG413_1_480x360_2175051132.jpg|"We still haven't eaten the cake!" World Without WordGirl 1.jpg|Becky's disastrous birthday wish Becky_wish.jpg|"What happened to the city?!?!?!?" Sandwich Talk.jpg|Becky and Bob in the changed city 336560 10150481335084882 21962309881 10306488 1651819616 o.jpg|King Chuck of ChuckTopia! AWorldwithoutWordGirl 1359.png getaway.png|This get-away sure would be easier with super powers! AWorldWithoutWordGirl 1627.png AWorldwithoutWordGirl 1626.png two brains.png|Alternate-Universe Dr. Two Brains 430675 317118478336842 100001160781114 803833 424963369 n.jpg |"Good Work Captain Huggyface!" WORD-GIRL A-World-Without-Word-Girl.jpg|"Here goes nothing! Videos Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season Three